


Как Скотти влюбился в Ухуру

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку "Скотти/Ухура, показанный через серию зарисовок"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как Скотти влюбился в Ухуру

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [How Scotty Fell For Uhura](https://archiveofourown.org/works/126512) by [the_moonmoth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moonmoth/pseuds/the_moonmoth). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Бета Elvira-aja.

Она смеётся.  
Она в комнате отдыха вместе с Кристиной Чэпел и одним из инженеров, и смеётся так, словно не в силах сдержать себя, обхватив руками живот, будто от боли.  
Её смех не звучит как музыка, но всё равно приятен слуху, радость смягчает её черты. Волосы рассыпаются вокруг дрожащих плеч и струятся по спине, когда она запрокидывает голову, подняв взгляд к потолку. Её спутники лишь широко улыбаются этому заразительному смеху, но Ниота и не пытается сдерживаться.  
Она смеётся.  
Он откладывает в сторону ПАД и думает — "что за красавица".

*

Она стоит перед ассамблеей; величие этого места и ничтожно малое число гуманоидов среди собравшихся производят гнетущее впечатление, но ей всё равно удаётся завладеть всеобщим вниманием. Он не может понять, что она говорит, но её голос звучит уверенно, то возвышаясь, то затихая в нужных местах — она целиком и полностью в своей стихии.  
Её глаза блестят, и он почти видит, как работает ее мозг, безупречный, как и всё в ней, пока она обращается то к одному сенатору, то к другому. Она стоит перед ними в одиночку, стройная фигурка в алой униформе, но всё же именно она полностью контролирует ситуацию.  
Где-то в середине встречи она быстро оглядывается на него и с широкой улыбкой шепчет "Будет тебе дилитий" — прежде чем, вновь посерьёзнев, повернуться к чиновникам, взмахнув затянутыми в хвост волосами.  
Она полностью завладевает и его вниманием. 

*

В споре она задействует язык всего тела, словно соревнуясь с кем-то, жестикулирует с энергичностью, которую он никогда бы в ней не заподозрил.  
Она прекрасна, с её горящими глазами и выразительным лицом, и она всегда выбирает правильные слова, чтобы разбить аргументы противника в пух и прах. Восклицательным знаком в конце фразы она резко опускает свой стакан, и он чувствует кончиками пальцев, как вздрагивает столешница.  
Он даже не помнит, из-за чего начался спор, но, похоже, не помнит этого и она. Это им не мешает.  
Она использует язык всего тела.

*

Она целует его словно исследующий незнакомую планету первооткрыватель. Почти вдумчиво — вот только кончики её пальцев, блуждающих по его груди и плечам, горят огнём.  
Она удивительно лёгкая и кажется куда меньше ростом, чем полагается. После её касаний холодит кожу, и она смеётся словно в знак извинения, но не останавливается. И он не хочет, чтобы она останавливалась.  
Она распускает волосы, которые рассыпаются по её плечам, и это напоминает ему о том дне в комнате отдыха, когда он любовался её смехом.  
Она смеётся и сейчас — и для него больше не существует ничего, кроме неё.


End file.
